Diabłolica
by Ar-Murazor
Summary: Czyli: jak Geralt miecz swój srebrny postradał.


**Diabłolica, czyli jak Geralt miecz swój srebrny postradał**

**

* * *

**

_Po ukończeniu szkoleń i przejściu przez wszystkie egzaminy, została przydzielona do świątynnego archiwum. Uznała to za zesłanie. Nie minął nawet rok, a radykalnie zmieniła swoją opinię. Szła właśnie pomiędzy wysokimi regałami pełnymi zwojów, gdy nagle poczuła, że stało się coś niewyobrażalnie strasznego. „Zdrada! Zdrada, zdrada!" – brzmiało jej w uszach. Zachwiała się. I wtedy w otoczeniu bladej poświaty ujrzała przed sobą wielu ze swych dawnych przyjaciół. Zrozumiała, że zginęli. „Uciekaj – wołali do niej. – Tylko kilkoro z nas zdoła ujść cało. Uchodź tam, gdzie zdrajcy cię nie dosięgną!" Osnowa rzeczywistości pękła, wymiary rozplotły się i splotły ponownie. Pomiędzy bladymi postaciami, przed oczami przestraszonej archiwistki rozwarła się otchłań. Prowadziła w nicość. „Skacz!" – zawołali. Skoczyła._

. o . o . o .

W gospodzie było gwarno, a piwo lało się strumieniami. Za gospodą było nieco ciszej, a napojeni goście lali strumieniami. Stary Pierdziwór, właściciel tej karczmy, rad był, że póki co goście nie leją się między sobą, ale nie miał złudzeń że to w końcu nie nastąpi. Zawsze tak było. Zwłaszcza w dni targowe, jak dziś. Nie żeby gospodarz nie lubił porządnego mordobicia, lubił, a jakże, jeno uważał, że na pijatyce da się lepiej zarobić niż na bijatyce. Był bardzo pragmatycznym człowiekiem i zawsze starał się trzymać swój interes twardą ręką.  
Pewną nadzieję na spokojniejszy niż zazwyczaj przebieg popijawy dawał fakt, że przy jednym ze stołów zasiadł sołtys Kłonica. A rzędem z nim – trzech drabów z jego straży wiejskiej, która każdemu umiała wgrzmocić szacun dla urzędu. Naprzeciw nich zaś siedziało pięciu łuczników z drużyny Dziedzica Pana, brachów na schwał, co to tak jelenia, jak banitę bez trudu w gęstym lesie ustrzelić umieli. Cała dziewiątka omawiała coś zawzięcie, zaś pozostali goście starali się omijać ich stół z daleka. Jakoś wcale to Pierdziwora nie dziwiło.

Trzasnęły drzwi. Do gospody wszedł wysoki, białowłosy człowiek. Miał na sobie skórzany strój, a do pleców przytroczone dwa miecze. Omiótł szybko pomieszczenie swoimi niesamowitymi oczami o pionowych źrenicach. Jego spojrzenie napotkało wkrótce wzrok sołtysa.  
- Ło, laboga, boginkowie! – zawołał sołtys. – Taż żesz toż jest sam imci pan Geralt! Panie wiedźmin, ze z nieba żeś mi pan spadnął!  
- Nie z nieba, kpie, tylko z konia, i nie spadłem, tylko… Zresztą wszystko jedno. Widzę że mnie jeszcze pamiętasz, stary łotrze!  
- A dy, kto by tam pana wiedźmina pamiętać nie miał. Ze trzy roki nazad to już będzie jakeście wespół ze z jedną czarodziejką rzygacza ze z tąd przegonili. A terazki we w sam raz nowa potwora się we w naszej okolicy zagnieździła, psiajucha, i na nią trza nam iść. A dobrze panu wiedźminowi za pomoc we w tej sprawie zapłacim. Siadajcież ze z nami, siadajcież. Gospodarzu! – zwrócił się ku szynkwasowi – Piwa, dla jaśśśnie wielmożnego! Ale żeby najlepsze było, bo jak nie!...

Pierdziwór co prędzej przyniósł garniec niechrzczonego piwa i postawił przed nowym gościem. Geralt pociągnął spory łyk.  
- Niczego sobie – mruknął, uśmiechając się wilczo. – To jak z tym potworem, co to za jeden? Troll? Wampir? Dusiołek?  
- Dy tam! Do takowych to ja bym nie śmiał pana wiedźmina fastrygować. Diabłolica to jest, ot co!  
- Że kto niby? – warknął wiedźmin.  
- Przeca mówię wyraźnie. Diabłolica. Ze z postawy na dziouchę młodą by się widziała, jeno chuda jest strasznie, skóra u niej czerwona jak wypalona cegła, głowa wielka, a na niej rogi-nierogi pasiaste. I oczy ma duże jako te talary. A na gębie znaki białe. Prawdę gadam, bodajby mnie… Zaś ubrana skąpo. Tak i wielu chłopaków do niej zachodziło, ale się im wychędożyć nie dała. Tać nie pokuśnica, widać. Jeno czar na nich ciepnęła jakiś, terazki oni ze z wszystkim ją słuchają. A ona im każe przynosić sobie różniaste rzeczy i i cosik ze z nich buduje. Ontarz, nie-ontarz, kto ją tam wi. Ale strasznie się to widzi, nie bywało u nas takich rzeczy, panie wiedźmin, nie bywało…  
Geralt zamyślił się. Opis „diabłolicy" nie pasował do żadnego znanego mu stworzenia, choć wiele bestiariuszy w swym życiu przewertował i wielu potworom sam czoła stawił, a pleców nie podał. Postanowił dowiedzieć się więcej.  
- Zaatakowała kogo? – zapytał.  
- Tać tak niby. To jest, po prawdzie mówiąc, ona sama ino we w zagajniku siedzi i rzadko wyłazi. Jak co potrzebuje, to czaruje innych, coby jej przynieśli. I noszą, jak zdrowia pragnę, całą prawdę gadam. Ale jak się na nią paru ze z widłami wybrało, to ino mieczem świsła i zbierać co z nich już nie było.  
- To ona ma miecz?  
- Ano, bodaj bym tak skonał, i ma i ni ma. Normalnie ni ma, ale jak jej trza, to ma. I Walek, ten co ze z tym mieczem ją ze dwa albo i trzy razy widział, zarzeka się, co jej miecz na zielono błyszczy.  
- Żebym tak zdrów był! – zachrypiał jeden z drabów.  
- No to co ona wam przeszkadza? Niech sobie siedzi w tym zagajniku.  
- Ej tam, co tam… Tać ona chłopów od roboty w polu odciąga. Rzeczy różniastych szukać im każe i zabiera je sobie. Nie godzi się tak!  
- A lasek własnością Dziedzica Pana jest i jemu tam polować się należy, a jak taka tam siedzi, to i polowania się nie urządzi – dodał któryś z łuczników.  
- A jak ona ten swój ontarz dokończy i, nie dajcie boginkowie, jakoweś brewe ryje diabłoliczne zacznie tam uprawiać? Tfy, na psa urok! Takeśmy sobie umyślili kupą na nią dzisiaj iść, może kupy nie ruszy. A jakeś się pan wiedźmin pojawiłeś, tak dołącz się do nas, a dobrze wynagrodzim.

Wiedźmin wyczuł, że sołtys nie mówi całej prawdy. Sprytny staruch wcale nie miał zamiaru iść z samymi tylko łucznikami i drabami przeciw tajemniczej istocie... Gra była warta wysokiej stawki!  
- Niech będzie, sołtysie – powiedział, lekko krzywiąc wargi. – Od was zapłaty nie chcę. Ale jeśli stworę pokonamy, będę mógł sobie z jej leża wybierać rzeczy do woli, ile na wozie się zmieści.  
- Poszedłbym na to – mruknął pierwszy łucznik. Pozostali przytaknęli.  
- Oj, oj! Wysoka to cena jest, aleć zgodzić się trza mi – wymamrotał sołtys. Zastanawiał się przy tym, co powie wiedźmin, gdy zobaczy, że większość skarbów diabłolicy stanowią stare pancerze i podrutowane garnki.  
- Jak daleko jest do tego zagajnika? – zapytał Geralt.  
- Niecałe trzy kwadranse – odparł łucznik.  
- To zbierajcie się.  
- Jakże tak? – rozdziawił gębę sołtys, ukazując przy tym wszystkie dwa zęby.  
- Jutro muszę jechać dalej. Jeśli wyjdziemy od razu, dotrzemy tam przed zachodem. Nie mam zamiaru bić się w nocy. W nocy się chędoży albo śpi. – Wiedźmin nie uważał za wskazane przyznać się głośno, że obawiał się nocnej walki z zupełnie nieznaną sobie istotą.

Cała dziesiątka opuściła więc karczmę i wyszła na podwórze. Geralt rozejrzał się uważnie.  
- Hej! – zawołał do koniucha. – A gdzie to mój towarzysz?  
- Do szopy poszł, łaski panie.  
Wiedźmin szybko przeciął podwórze i otworzył wrota szopy.  
- Jaskier! Jesteś tu? – zawołał ostro.  
Pobliska kupa siana poruszyła się i rozsypała na boki. Oczom Geralta ukazał się bard. Znajdował się on w stanie nieco rozmemłanym, jako że po obu stronach miał hoże dziewki wiejskie, które ochoczo nim się zajmowały. Zarówno bard jak i dziewki nie byli skorzy do zaprzestania tego, co akurat robili.  
- Wstawaj i idziemy! – rozkazał wiedźmin.  
- Geralt, daj spokój, dopiero co zacząłem!  
- Prawdziwego barda poznaje się po tym, jak kończy, nie jak zaczyna! Zresztą: nie chcesz, to nie idź. Ale żebyś mi potem nie narzekał, że nie widziałeś diabłolicy!  
- Mówisz: diabłolicy? – zainteresował się Jaskier.  
- Mówię.  
- A można ją…  
- Nie można.  
- To się jeszcze okaże! – wycedził bard i zerwał się na nogi. – Idę!  
„I dobrze! – pomyślał Geralt. – Jakby nie on, świat nigdy by się nie dowiedział o moich przewagach."

Wyruszyli w jedenastu: sołtys, wiedźmin, bard, draby i łucznicy. Niedługo trwało, nim dotarli do niewysokiego wzgórza. Z jego wierzchołka zobaczyli zagajnik, w którym mieszkała diabłolica. Nadszedł czas na ustalenie koncepcji ataku.  
- Zrobimy tak – zarządził Geralt. – Wasza piątka – tu wskazał na łuczników – zejdzie z powrotem ze wzgórza, okrąży je od prawej i zajdzie do zagajnika z flanki. Reszta wraz ze mną zaczeka tutaj. Gdy będziecie już blisko, zaczniemy schodzić wprost na ten lasek śpiewając pieśni bojowe. To powinno wywabić diabłolicę. Jak się pokaże, to wy szyjecie do niej z łuków, ja ruszam do ataku, a chwaty mnie ubezpieczają. Ty, Jaskier, i sołtys macie tylko patrzeć i nie przeszkadzać. Zrozumiano? No to ruszać.  
Zrobili dokładnie tak, jak powiedział. Nie minął kwadrans, a łucznicy zajęli pozycję. Geralt dał znak. Jaskier wstał z boleściwą miną, żując przy tym długie źdźbło trawy.  
- Wyplujże to! – sarknął wiedźmin. – Masz teraz śpiewać.  
- Tia, pieśń bojową. Znaczy: mam fałszować. Bez trawki nie dam rady. No, panowie na trzy… Raz, dwa, trzy!  
Ruszyli w dół zbocza, rycząc na całe gardło: _„Hej, miecze w dłoń! Łuki w juki, a łupy wziąć w troki!"_. Taktyka okazała się niezwykle skuteczna. Wkrótce między drzewami na skraju lasku pojawiła się niewysoka osóbka o ciemnoczerwonej skórze. Zaczajeni nieopodal łucznicy napięli broń i wystrzelili. Pięć strzał pofrunęło do celu. Naraz rozbłysła jaskrawa zieleń, rozległ się cichy szum – i wszystkie pięć pocisków opadło na ziemię nie czyniąc nikomu krzywdy. Wiedźmin i towarzyszący mu mężczyźni z wrażenia przestali śpiewać. Pierwszy odzyskał mowę Jaskier.  
- Ech, Geralt – rzucił z politowaniem – co ty wiesz o odbijaniu w locie…  
Tymczasem diabłolica wykonała krótki gest – i oto spory głaz, leżący dotąd spokojnie, zaczął staczać się ze zbocza wprost w kierunku ukrytych za krzakami łuczników. Ci bardzo szybko dali nogę. Podobnie postąpiły draby sołtysa i ich zwierzchnik, gdy ujrzeli kolejny toczący się kamień. Geralt i Jaskier uskoczyli w bok.  
- Co teraz? - zapytał bard.  
- I tak wiedziałem, że będę się z nią musiał zmierzyć sam. Może nakłonię ją do odejścia, może będę musiał walczyć, zobaczymy. Czekaj tu na mnie.

I poszedł. Na wszelki wypadek dobył obu mieczy, jednak trzymał je opuszczone. Trzeba było dać szansę negocjacjom. Gdy zbliżył się do diabłolicy, stwierdził, że ta wcale nie wygląda groźnie, choć opis, który przedstawił mu sołtys, dość wiernie odpowiadał rzeczywistości. Pozory wszak mogły mylić, wciąż więc miał się na baczności. W ręku dziewczyny zauważył krótka metalową rurkę. Ani śladu zielonego miecza. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Zagadnęła go pierwsza, w jego ojczystym języku:  
- Ta twoja broń – wskazała na krótsze z jego ostrzy – to ze srebra?  
- Ze srebra – odpowiedział.  
- Nie będzie ci już potrzebna.  
- Nie będzie mi już potrzebna.  
- Zostawisz mi ją – powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy.  
- Zostawię ci ją – odpowiedział i rzucił miecz diabłolicy pod nogi.  
- A teraz dasz mi spokój i wrócisz do gospody trochę pochędożyć.  
- A teraz dam ci spokój i wrócę do gospody trochę pochędożyć.  
Jak powiedział, tak i zrobił. Jaskier bardzo się temu dziwił, ale na wszelki wypadek wolał się nie odzywać. Zaś Ahsoka zaniosła zdobyczny miecz do szałasu, w którym mieszkała. To był udany dzień. Srebro było w tym świecie dość rzadkie i cenne, a potrzebowała go sporo. Nie wszystkie połączenia dało się wykonać miedzią. Jeszcze trochę tego, trochę owego – i zbuduje podprzestrzenny komunikator. A wtedy dowie się, czy może już wezwać kogoś, by ją stad zabrał. Zdrajcy wszak nie mogli utrzymać władzy zbyt długo!

Nie przypuszczała, że gdy już ukończy swoje dzieło, uzyska informacje straszniejsze od jej najgorszych przypuszczeń. Informacje, które sprawią, iż straci wszelką chęć, by wrócić.

* * *

**KONIEC**


End file.
